


ring bear

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is mentioned but he's barely alive, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Drabble request: something soft and domestic with Sam. / A fluffy, domestic morning with Sammy.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	ring bear

Your private apartment in the Tower is quiet this morning, just like the rest of the building. Last night’s party left the regular residents exhausted and trying to sleep off all the alcohol and dancing that occured. Even your boyfriend didn’t notice you slipping inside your shared bedroom at 4 am after your mission. 

Usually, when you were away, Sam was restless and woke at the smallest noise, which you knew about thanks to his texts at ungodly hours. This time you found him sprawled out in the middle of the bed, each limb hanging off the edge of the mattress and he was definitely drooling a little. Luckily you managed to nudge him into position so you had just enough space to sleep on your bed as well.

When you woke up a few hours later, Sam was still sound asleep, but instead of hogging the entire mattress, he was curled around you to the point where it took you a good few minutes to figure out how to untangle yourself from his hug. He grumbled in his sleep cutely, but you know just what he would need once he’s awake.

The “special hangover cure” breakfast is almost ready when quiet shuffling sounds from the bedroom. Soon the smell of freshly cooked bacon lures Sam out to the kitchen, his feet dragging tiredly against the floor making you smile. He hugs you from behind, his body molding against you and his lips latching onto your neck lovingly.

“I could get used to this.” He murmurs against your skin. 

Sam’s voice is deep and raspy from sleep and he probably needs a glass of water for his body to start functioning again, but you are too distracted with getting the bacon just right and nuzzling your head back against his shoulder to even offer him anything.

“You mean the raging hangover?” You wonder and Sam chuckles when you jump slightly in his arms when he pinches your hip.

“No, babe. Waking up to you making breakfast.” It’s your turn to laugh.

“With your Captain America schedule? No chance.”

Sam huffs, only mildly defeated, his low energy not allowing him to tease you any further. He makes himself comfortable, almost draping his body over you, but you can tell he’s holding up most of his weight anyway. Otherwise, all that muscle would probably send you straight down to the floor.

“How was the mission yesterday?” Sam asks after a few moments of comfortable silence, his warm breath fanning over your neck.

“Good.” You lift the shoulder he’s not leaning on in a shrug.

“Not a single scratch on me. Lena really is a good sniper.”

“Told you.” He offers, clearly glad that your previous worries have been proven wrong.

“Yeah, yeah. How was the party?” Sam sighs and lifts himself off you, since you’re done cooking and he’s done being hungry.

He settles at the small breakfast bar, sets out some cutlery and napkins for the two of you.

“Fun. It’s nice meeting Thor when alien armies aren’t involved.”

“I bet.” You set two plates of food on the bar and take your spot next to your boyfriend.

“You had quite a few drinks last night, didn’t you?” You ask softly, more from a place of worry and care than judgement as you lift your palm to stroke Sam’s cheek. 

He leans into it with a hum and you can’t help but admire his beauty in the fresh morning sun. Even exhausted like this, his deep brown skin glows golden all the way down his bare chest and his eyes in the direct light are just a few shades shy of amber when he looks up at you, a playful smirk pulling at his pillowy lips.

“Do I smell that bad?” He jokes, already digging into his food hungrily.

“You guessed it, stinky boy.” You grin at him, then squeak when he retaliates with a light slap to your butt.

“Alright, save the nicknames.” He complains, but he smiles through it.

Your laughter dissolves into a pleasant ambience of sharing a meal together, cutlery clicking against plates, and the occasional affectionate touch, when a strange sound comes from the sofa behind Sam. Something between a pained howl and a grunt and honestly, you weren’t sure if you should be concerned or reaching for a sharper knife.

“That doesn’t sound like Figaro.” Sam whispers, eyes wide and back stiff.

“No, it doesn’t.” You whisper back, pretty sure your cat is currently soaking up the last remains of warmth left on the bed.

Sam gives you a sign with his hand to stay where you are before he tip-toes over to the couch. The moment he sees who’s there, he relaxes.

“Oh. I forgot he’s here.” Sam says, looking back at you and lifting a familiar black and gold metal arm just above the edge of the couch for you to see. You cock a brow at him in amused disbelief.

“How do you forget an entire _Bucky_ is crashing on our couch?”

Sam only shrugs, claiming he was drunk, and leaves his friend as he found him in favour of finishing his food in peace. When he nears you, you catch a whiff of something you didn’t notice earlier. You boyfriend smells suspiciously like your pumpkin spice scented lotion, which he claims to hate. You’d wait till you drag him to the shower to open that conversation.

“You know what he asked me last night?” Sam prompts while you sip on your coffee.

“What?”

“If he can be our ring bear when we get married.” 

“ _Ring bear_?!” You snicker, just barely saving your coffee from going up your nose, which makes Sam laugh so hard he almost slides off his chair.

“I really hope he meant ring _bearer_.” You shake your head in an attempt to stop laughing, but Sam is not done yet.

“I don’t know, babe, maybe we should make him dress as a bear for a day. Would be funny.” He suggests, only for one more howl-groan to sound from the couch, which sends you both into another fit of giggles.


End file.
